


Careless

by Flanexism



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanexism/pseuds/Flanexism
Summary: Offenderman deals with a girl the way he's known to do.





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't figured it out yet, this involves graphic depictions of rape and violence. I feel there aren't enough stories of Smexy actually being himself...y'know, a rapist lmao

Offender felt the girls throat crush under his hand, her gagged cries and screams sounding like gurgling. He didn't stop though, and the girl was slowly losing consciousness. Her hair was tangled by the blood dripping up her forehead, her entire torso bent back over the edge of her couch, head back and mouth agape.   
Her eyes were moving from open to sealed shut like she was forcing herself to blink with exaggeration.   
With each thrust into her, her body twitched and writhed, pain seemingly slowly becoming numb to her.   
He still pressed on. He wasn't stopping until he was done, whether she lived or not. This girl had a family and friends and an entire life ahead of her, but that meant nothing to him so he threw it away for her, taking her innocence by raping her viciously.   
His hands pulled her arms in such a way that they were probably dislocated from all the pulling at them, her legs limply rocked back and forth next to his, his tentacles holding whatever consciousness she had left down in place.   
The blood covered and dripped down the white couch, the one sat in front of a big flat screen inside a two-story suburban home.   
The walls were decorated neatly and comfortably, making it feel like as much of a home as possible. The carpet was an off white but very clean, soft and fitting with the off tone color of the walls.   
Everything felt just right and very family oriented. They even had a dog.   
But, this poor girl just had to get in his way, and he just so happened to be feeling his way.   
And so, this girl lay. Almost lifeless and limp, rocking against the bloody couch as this seven foot tall monster violated her inside-out, tentacles flaring and roaming, hands tearing flesh and gripping her down, and cock tearing into her like she was nothing.   
Of course, the news would hear about her the next day, but for now, not a soul was aware of her situation but Him.   
The dark living room that was usually comfortable, was lit by an undertone of the streetlights outside, shining through the curtains and reflecting off the walls. It gleamed the blood and gave the girl barely a look at the thing that jumped her. She never knew who this man was, and she'd never even find out.Finally, the last few breaths were knocked out of her as the hard, hot shot of cum rocketed into her, her heart slowing to a stop and her eyes rolling into her head.   
Offender let go of the girl quickly and his tentacles snaked back into his back. The girl slid down the front of the couch and landed awkwardly on her neck, her legs angled wrong and spread too far, blood oozing from almost every orphace.   
Offender found his coat and slid it on, looking around the living room as he adjusted his collar.   
He looked at the family photos and smirked, shrugging and leaving out the front door.   
So long to that one.   
One of many.


End file.
